magifandomcom-20200222-history
Muu Alexius
Mu Alexius (ムー・アレキウス, Mū.Arekiusu) is a half blood Fanalis, and the leader of Reim Empire's Fanalis Corps. He is the owner of the Djinn, Barbatos. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured one Dungeon, and one of Scheherazade's King Candidates. Appearance Mu is a tall and muscular male. He has long red hair and big red eyes, due to his Fanalis heritage. Like most Fanalis (except Morgiana), Mu has a piercing under his lower lip. He wears a metal breast plate, a shoulder plate, a metal skirt, metal skin guards, sandals, and a large sword that he carries on his waist. Personality Mu has a kind expression and likes to make other people happy, even people who he doesn't know, but looks up to him. However his attitude can change when danger can come to pass, such as when Scheherazade was seemingly targeted by Magnostadt and he wanted to become her sword and protect the people of the Reim Empire. History At one point in his life, Mu had conquered the 8th Dungeon, Barbatos. He also searched for his Fanalis brethren and created the Fanalis Corps with them. Plot World Exploration Arc Mu is impressed by Alibaba Saluja's fight against Garda, and wonders why Scheherazade came to the Colosseum. She tells him that she is interested in Alibaba. She asks why Mu came to the Colosseum, to which he replies that the strongest swordsman of the Reim Empire, himself, can make people happy by his presence. With an awkward silence, he continues that someone wants to interfere with her protection of the Reim Empire's peace: Magnostadt. He tells her how Magnostadt has countless Magic Tools and that they were attacking the most eastern part of the Reim Empire. Mu gets on one knee and tells Scheherazade that he wants to become her sword so that he can protect the country and the people that she loves. She then pats him on the head and says the face he made was scary and she likes it when he smiles, which causes Mu to blush. Scheherazade tells him that the people of the east are frightened, and are waiting, and that she will protect the Reim Empire. Then she says that there is a great abnormality in the Kou Empire. Magnostadt Arc Months Later, Mu enters a room with his Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Ignatius Alexius, and Nerva Julius Caluades are talking about going to war with Magnostadt. He tells Scheherazade to leave the defeat of their enemy to them. When Muron Alexius and Rohroh get into an argument, he quickly stops them and tells them to get along. He then draws his sword and proclaims, along with the Corps, that they will make their enemy kneel before the Emperor. War Arc Some time later, Mu and the rest of the Fanalis Corps are on a fleet of boats heading to Magnostadt. When Muron and Rohroh get into another argument, he tries to stop it but gets sent flying back. He is then helped up by Alibaba Saluja. Mu appears along with the rest of the Fanalis Corps when the magicians show their magic of mass destruction. After Muron's intervention, he orders them to hunt down the Magnostadt weapon. Soon after, Mu locates Titus, and tells him to return to Reim. When Titus says that he doesn't want to return because he also has important people to protect, Mu laughs at him and says that he cannot live together with them because he is unnatural, only a monster who cannot become human, because Titus is a life that should not have been born in the world. Titus is devasted after Mu's speech, but Aladdin comes and comforts him under Fanalis' disgusted looks. Magicians surrounds the Fanalis Corps, but Mu says that they'll never retreat since Madnostadt is useful for Reim Empire. They advance and avoid the magicians' attacks until the magicians change the route of the river and the Fanalis are waterlogged. They try to swim to the coast but the magicians electrocute the water with Lightning Magic. Mu and a few other Fanalis like Rohroh and Muron endured the attack while the others got knocked down. Mu, Rohrooh and Muron decided that they will end the fight with their Metal Vessel and Household Vessels. They took down a lot of magicians, including Myers, and have successfully break the second barrier with just a few Fanalis and their Vessels. Before they do even more damage, the Fanalis were stopped by Aladdin and his 3 Ugo. Mu apparently have met Yunan before and knows the fact that there are supposedly only 3 Magi in the world. Knowing that fact, Mu deduced that Aladdin must be the Magi for Kou Empire. Mu attacks Aladdin but was blocked by Ugo. He then questions Aladdin what is the different between a Magi and the other magicians if all he does is fight like Mogamett. Abilities Mu's Metal Vessel.png|Mu's Metal Vessel Barbatos' Power.png|Barbatos' Power Master Swordsman :Mu should have some skills with a sword, as he is known to be the strongest swordsman of the Reim Empire. Enhanced Physical Strength :As Mu is a Half Blood Fanalis, he's not as strong as the Pure Blood, so he is comparatively weaker than the average Fanalis. Enhanced Speed : As a Fanalis, Mu was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses : Mu, as a Fanalis, maybe has superior hearing and smelling. Djinn Mu has conquered the Eighth Dungeon, Barbatos, and received the Djinn, Barbatos. Barbatos : Barbatos is a Strength Djinn. Household Mu's Household is made up of his sister, Muron, and his subordinate, Rohroh, and possibly other members of the Fanalis Corps. Metal Vessel Mu's Metal Vessel is the sword that he always carries at his side. It is able to produce shock waves using Strength Magic that are able to fly to far distances. These shock waves can come in the form of whatever attack is used for eg. if a punch is used, the shock waves would look like a bullet but if a sword was used it would like like a slash of compressed air sailing towards the target. Each shock wave is easily capable of breaking a Borg and severely damaging the Magician. Battles/Events Relationships Scheherazade Mu is on friendly terms with Scheherazade, as he was able to have a talk with her. He also wishes to protect Scheherazade and the people she loves. In one moment, Titus refers to him as Lady Scheherazade's first subordinate. Alibaba Saluja Mu took an interest in Alibaba when he witnessed him back in the Colosseum. He has also battle Alibaba in the Colosseum a few times and Alibaba has even draw blood from him. He also let Alibaba come with them when they were heading to Magnostadt. Trivia *Mu has the same last name as Titus Alexius (a subordinate of the Reim Empire's Magi, Scheherazade), Muron Alexius (his sister), and Ignatius Alexius. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reim Empire Category:Fanalis Category:Dark Continent Category:King Candidate Category:Fanalis Corps